Currently, computer makers have begun to target specific user-bases by creating computer systems designed from the ground-up for specific purposes such as gaming. A computer designed with gaming in mind may be designed with special cooling systems, fast hard drives, plenty of memory, and extremely high-end video cards. The operating systems may also be specially designed for media intensive applications to run smoothly. As another example, blade terminal computers are designed to have limited to no local storage, but heavy network and memory capability to run remote applications seamlessly.
However, currently there is a problem where consumers feel uncomfortable interacting with online banking, online e-commerce systems, or other transaction systems where personalized financial information may be transferred. The current solution is to require a user to buy off-the-shelf (OTS) software from vendors to help provide some security for these types of transactions. However, these applications are susceptible to being circumvented by malicious software, leaving a user's system at high risk of exposure to identity theft and becoming victims of fraud.